the_butler_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Martyn Chetwood
Martyn was a player in the fourth season of The Butler Games. The Butler Games: Blood vs Water Martyn was a member of the Blood tribe, alongside his boyfriend Rich and his family. During the first tribal challenge, The Egg Hunt, Martyn found the first hidden immunity idol hidden inside one of the eggs. He was able to secretly hide the idol before his tribe noticed what he had found, he only shared this information with ally, Rich. He competed alongside Blood during The Stack Exchange, helping them to secure another victory. During the third round tribal challenge, Scrabble Scramble, Martyn was one of the Blood tribe members who witnessed Iain and Josh cheating and adding an extra letter to their tribes bowl. He was an advocate that the tribe should not only lose the letter, but should also be punished for breaking the rules. He was unhappy with the choice to just remove one letter from Water's bowl especially when it resulted in Water winning the challenge. Prior to the double elimination vote, Martyn heard his name being passed around by the Water tribe and became paranoid that he would fall victim to the double elimination, knowing that his own tribe had agreed to eliminate Lindsey. Before the votes were read, Martyn played his hidden immunity idol to save himself, unaware that the Water tribe had been unable to agree on a target. Martyn had only received one vote, whilst the other Water tribe votes were split between Rich and Katy. In the re-vote, Martyn voted alongside his tribe to eliminate Katy from the game, at her own request. After his tribe lost the fourth tribal challenge, The Battleflip, the four tribe members were forced to vote out one of their own, and in an attempt to keep the team strong, Debs sacrificed her own game and asked Martyn to vote her off the game. In Blow Ball, Martyn was knocked out of the immunity challenge by Rich. He became paranoid that his tribe were trying to blindside him, when in fact they were trying to eliminate battlebacker Barnie from the game. Martyn, still not entirely convinced, wrote 'Fuck You All - Barnie' when voting for the veteran player, still unsure whether he was being played or not. In the sixth round, Martyn competed in the Dice, Dice, Baby Immunity challenge, but lost to Josh. The remaining members of the original Blood tribe banded together to try and keep the majority and eliminate one of the original Water tribe. However, seconds before the vote the elimination, a temptation twist was announced where in Barnie had stolen Martyn's vote. Barnie used this vote to unsuccessfully attempt to eliminate Kate. In the seventh round, Martyn was caught in the tribal swap, causing him to become a member of the water tribe for the CorrectFOUR tribal challenge. This challenge caused great controversy due to cheating allegations made against Martyn. Tribemates were not allowed to confer their answers, but Martyn accidentally gave the answer away to juror Iain. Blood actively fought for Water to lose their turn, and an argument began between players. Martyn left the game during this challenge and did not return for the elimination vote, causing a penalty vote to be cast against him. He was eliminated with 4 out of 6 votes. In the final vote, Martyn voted for Chris to be crowned the winner of The Butler Games: Blood vs Water. Awards In the fourth season, Martyn was awarded the 'Honey Badger' award for being an aggressive game player. Martyn challenged many rules during the game and even and left the game in an argument with other players and the host. Competition History Voting History PV = Penalty Vote Trivia * The first player to not show up to an elimination vote. * The first player to ever receive a penalty vote. * The first player to not be present for his own elimination. Category:Season Four Players Category:Male Players Category:Martyn Chetwood